Cursed From Birth
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Rachel Conroe, a seventeen-year-old hunter's daughter grew up knowing after her dad saved her mum. Because she never met her dad, she grew up with a single mum who hunts at night, until she's killed. *Sorry not best summary. please read.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL - CURSED FROM BIRTH**

 **ACT I**

 **SCENE I**

CONWAY, ARKANSAS

Sleeping soundly a young teenage girl lay in her bed.

Knocking sounded from walls then silence. The girl stirred in her bed, still half-asleep.

More knocking came from within the walls and this time the girl slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. But the knocking fell silent yet again.

"Who's there? Mum? Is that you?" She called out, still half-asleep.

No answer came, but before lying down again, she looked around warily, glaring into the shadows.

After a moment silence more knocking came, even louder. Frustrated and annoyed, she stood up, grabbing protection from under pillow.

A female's scream broke out from downstairs. She ran, practically sliding down the railing racing into the lounge – which was now, completely splattered with rich red blood.

"NO!" she yelled, nearly dropping her weapon she dived for her mother, stained in red blood – her own – with deep gashes everywhere. It's kind of hard to believe she only screamed once.

Her mum coughed up blood while she sat in the mess, hugging her mum closely, tears running down her face.

"Mum! Mum, no, please! Please, Mum!" she cried.

Her mum hushed her. "It's okay, Rach. It's going to be okay. Here," she handed her daughter a piece of paper. "He'll take care of you. Remember everything I taught you."

"I will Mama, I love you, you know that?"

Her mum coughed a laugh. "Of course I do, baby."

Even tighter, Rachel hugged her closer, her sobs racking her body as her mum feel still and silent – forever.

 _SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 **A/N: heya guys :D soo thanks to the warning from** DeathMunchkin for the script side of the story, but anyway, here is a very brief version... ill fix it up... maybe one day... Hope you liked xD Dnt forget to R &R :D


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT I**

 **SCENE II**

Sam and Dean walked out of the house in their FBI rental suits.

"A case?" Dean perks up to Sam as he scoffs

"Yeah, definitely," he replied.

"But it left her in somewhat one piece, that ain't monster behaviour," he countered.

"Could be a demon, a… uh…" Sam trailed off.

"Yeah, your mind is as blank as mine," he said snarky.

"But I am pretty sure I have more constructive thoughts than yours," he helpfully pointed out.

"True as that may be…" Dean admitted.

"Look, if they didn't want to eat her, they must've killed her for a reason."

"Huh," he started, thinking. "Do they have any witnesses?"

"They think so, but they can't find her."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, she has a daughter and they have the daughter's fingerprints and DNA all over the crime scene, but she's gone. Packed her stuff and out of here."

"We should find her. "

Sam scoffs again. "Ya think? Her mum's just been murdered by who knows what and has disappeared off the face of the world."

"Do they have people out looking for her?"

"Yeah, and a search for her mum's car. They found it a couple hours ago, in a back alley, abandoned. Whoever she is or who took her knows what they're doing."

"Yeah, and so do we," Dean said, sounding pissed.

They walked to the end of the path where Impala sat, waiting for her Winchesters.

"Time to die, assholes," Dean smirked, getting into the driver's seat.

They drove the Impala in silence to the Police Station on the other side of town for further information on the case.

In the police station, Dean was talking to the Sheriff while Sam was reading files. When Dean came out of the office with the Sheriff, Sam looked up to them and put the files back.

"Thank you, Sheriff, and if there's any news…" Dean trailed off, shaking hands with the Sheriff.

"I'll call youse right away," he replied, with a slight southern accent and Dean nodded.

Dean looked over to Sam after the Sheriff went back into the office.

"Anything?" Sam asked Dean as they went to exit the station.

"Nadda. Zip. Zlich. Nothin,'" Dean was really starting to get annoyed with the lack of information.

"Awesome. Nothing here either," likewise to Dean, he sighed exasperated. "Should we check the house again for EMF readings, to try and find any sulphur or hex bags?"

"Yeah, sure, looks like that's all we have, and the girl which no one can find." ACDC's Highway to Hell started playing on the radio, only to have Sam turn it down. "What's her name, anyway?"

"Rachel Conroe, seventeen years old, brown hair, green eyes, 5'9""

"Huh… you're a fricking walking encyclopaedia, you know that?" Dean commented.

"Actually… I just read the file on her, I know everything about her – at least what it has on record."

"Anything interesting we should know about her?"

"If you count multiple lessons and many variations of self-defence and combat since she was five, five years of archery, six in fencing and countless shooting lessons, she knows about every kind of weapon and knows how to use them – as interesting facts then yes."

Dean stared, open-mouthed in awe. "Very impressive, young miss – but why?"

Sam sighed, "Good question."

/

 **A/N: I'm aware it isnt very long and Im sorry, the next part (which I havent yet started due to the fact that I should be doing my Chemistry assignment... THE LAST ONE EVER! MAWHAHAHAHA!)**

 **Sorry, hahah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed :D Please Reviews are Love. :3**

 **Love lots,**

 **~wolf-gabby23**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT I**

 **SCENE III**

Rachel had nowhere else to stash the car. She knew that they'd be looking for her. She couldn't let them find her. She knew that they'd have questions.

Better to be missing and assumed kidnapped or dead then stuck in a room hoping they'll find the mysterious, supernatural monster. Only she could do that. Although she never saw the thing, she could find it. And kill it. Make it suffer.

But her mum didn't want her to. The piece of paper that her mum gave to her had a name and a number messily scrawled on it, it stared at her, daring her to call this so-called 'Dean.' Why is he important? Why would he look after her? Who was this Dean?

She trusted her mother, she always had. One way or another, her mum was always right. Always okay. She was smart, observant, strong and a great leader, a great hunter.

So, how did this monster get the jump on her?

Rachel can deal with that later. Right now she needs to figure out who this is. _Why did Mum have his number? Who_ is _he?_

But to do research about how many Deans are in the world and how many are hunters and how many of those hunters called Dean are in America. Or Australia. Or pretty much anywhere in the world. She needed a place to crash. She needed a car.

After walking about ten or so blocks, finding anything that resembles a place to park your car all day far enough from the alley she left her mum's car. They won't look far from that point for her and reports of stolen cars and whatnot.

Logic thinking is, choose a car that somebody won't be missing for a couple more hours, give her a good head start.

She came across a small parking lot, with about a dozen cars. It only had the one entry, with a boom gate. Hopefully someone likes leaving their ticket in the car. If not, this will not end well. Tall brick building surround it and the glow of the afternoon sun cast long shadows around her.

She stalked purposefully across the car park, shoving her hands in her pockets and thumbling for her lock pick, having already chosen the berlin blue Nissan Micra to high jack as her inconspicuous get-a-way car.

Rachel put the simple device in the lock on the driver's door, smoothly managing to glide the steel clasps to unlock. She hopped inside and was immediately taken aback by its clean state. She wasn't used to stealing cars that were so clean. But now, before going through the painstaking hotwiring process, she searched for the boom gate ticket.

Bingo. In the door. How original. This chick mustn't be used to people stealing her car in the middle of the afternoon.

Reaching below the steering wheel, trying to find the delicate wires, she snapped them with her pocket knife and sparked the frayed wires together. It took a couple more minutes to get the car started, but she was away.

The perks of driving an inconspicuous car, is that nobody is really looking at you, so no one could tell she was either declared missing or a suspect to her own mother's murder.

"Alrighty then," she muttered to herself as she waited for the boom gate to open.

Rachel headed south, where most of the abandoned places are in her town. She shuttered at that thought of squatting in her home city, but if she even tried to book a motel room, someone would recognise her, someone would look there. It was too dangerous, too vulnerable, too open.

She had to get the hell out of dodge.


End file.
